


Childhood Promises

by Black_Burrie



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Minor Swearing, Preschool AU, Series of One Shots, Tooth Rotting Fluff, happy ending :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Burrie/pseuds/Black_Burrie
Summary: I got inspired by my own illustration *sweats*: https://blackburrie.tumblr.com/post/182046413582/my-piece-for-the-spshipcollabo-i-got-to-work-onA series of one shots centered around Butters and Stan’s relationship!((Side note: Starts off with preschool, then 4th grade, 8th grade, 10th grade, 3rd year College, ends with graduated from college. It’s not important information, but it sets the timeline for each event taking place ^_^))





	Childhood Promises

Stan was excited for today because, yesterday, Miss Claridge announced that a new student would be transferring to the class. 

His mother kissed him on the forehead and dropped him off at the school gate, where the preschool teacher greeted every child.

Stan rushed into the classroom and hugged Kyle. “Did you see the new kid yet?” The red head put down his picture book and shook his head. “Well of course he didn’t see! He’s too into his dumb book to be paying attention.” Cartman barged into the conversation, with Kenny right behind him. Kyle narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue at him. In response, Cartman starts to argue with Kyle, using the same insult as usual.

In the corner of his eye, Stan noticed a blonde and poofy haircut behind the small bookshelf. He got closer and took note of the boy, hugging his worn out blanket, as he was quietly singing a song to himself. “What are you singing?” He asked and the poofy haired boy stopped and stared at him with pretty blue eyes. “Oh, hiya! I- I’m singin’ about apples.” He nervously says.

Stan took note of his strong accent and stutter.

“Are you the new kid?”

“I-I’m Leopold. But my mommy and daddy call me Butters.”

“My name is Stan and I like your song, can we be friends?” Stan asked, holding his hand out for a handshake. Butters’ anxious tenor relaxed as he smiled and took his handshake. Stan took note of his smile and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

As the bell rang, all of the children hurried to the toy box and played in their cliques. Kyle pulled out a couple of cars and the group started to play cops and robbers. “We need a bank to play with!” Kenny suggested and they immediately started to scan for a ‘bank.’ Cartman interrupted their search by excitedly pointing to a doll house.

A doll house that Butters was playing with, by himself. 

“Hold on, somebody’s already using that.” Stan protested, but Cartman ignored him and marched to the house. 

“O-oh uhm, hiya!”

“We need that house to play cops and robbers!” Cartman demanded. “O-oh…” Butters looked confused and at a lost for words. He was about to stand up, when Stan pushed Cartman away. “That’s not cool taking away someone’s house. We can find something else.” He reasoned. The fat child puffed up his chest and started to pout. “No! We need that house to use as a bank, Stan!” He stomps his foot to intimidate him, but it ended up looking like he was throwing a tantrum. 

“Then how about we let Butters join in the game? Then he has to lend the house.” Stan reasoned, but that angered Cartman further. “No way! I’m not playing with a guy who likes to play with a doll house by himself!” He storms off, knowing he couldn’t argue with Stan any longer. “We can find someplace else. C’mon dude!” Kyle proposed and pulled on Stan’s sleeve. The black hair boy shook his head.

“Actually, you and Kenny go on ahead. I’m gonna talk with Butters for a bit.” 

“Uh ok dude, come join us when you feel like it then…”

“Thanks for letting me stay and play with the house!” Butters beamed and went back to his dolls. “Whatcha playin’?” Stan sat down, putting his car next to him. “Uhm… Family, I suppose. Do you wanna play with me?” Butters handed him the female doll. “Yeah dude. That’s why I ditched Kyle and Kenny,” Stan laughed dryly and took the doll. “But why am I the girl?”

“Because they’re getting married!”

“Can’t I also be a guy?”

Butters let out a small laugh. “Ok! We can pretend that the girl is a guy.”

Once cleanup time had started, Stan groaned. “We haven’t gotten to the honeymoon yet!” He complained. “Well, I guess we have to do it next time!” Butters patted him on the shoulder and he picked up the dolls. Stan smiled wide. “Yeah, next time.” The blonde boy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he dropped the dolls to the floor. “Next time, we should get married!”

Stan felt lost for words. “Us? Married?” He managed to sputter out. Butters nodded his head in excitement and he grabbed his playmate’s hand. “When we get older, let’s get married!” The latter let out a small chuckle. “Ok, when we’re older, we can get married.” He agreed and the puff ball hair boy jumped in joy. Strange. Stan’s stomach felt like butterflies. He wonders how long he’s been feeling sick. 

//

Stan laid lazily on the ground with a pencil in between his teeth. Butters was the complete opposite, with his pencil in his hand and sitting properly. The former didn’t hate working with the latter, he just felt Kyle would’ve been a better project buddy. At least Kyle wouldn’t make him distracted over Butters’ blue eyes. Stan couldn’t help but wince thinking about the ninja star incident, so he stood up and stretched to clear his mind. 

“Stan?” Butters’ blue eyes followed him. “We should take a break.” Stan remarked and opened his bedroom door to get a glass of water. 

“Uh… do you wanna drink something?”

Butters nodded and stood up to follow him. As soon as they stepped in the kitchen, Sparky jumped up from the couch and followed the two boys. Stan handed Butters a glass and told him to help himself while he gave his dog a bowl of fresh water. Once they were finished, they head back upstairs, with Sparky close behind. “Stay.” Stan commanded and started to close the bedroom door behind them. 

After working on the poster board for an hour, Stan started to get antsy and distracted again. “Do you wanna take a break again?” He asked. “Ok. I think we can finish up tomorrow!” Butters beamed at the progress they’ve made. The black haired boy couldn’t help but smile fondly whenever he looked happy. Stan opened the bedroom door again, while Butters started to put away his stuff in his bag. Sparky ran inside the bedroom and pounded onto the unsuspecting blonde boy. 

“Oh hamburgers!” The excited dog started to bark and lick his face and Stan pulled on his collar. 

“Down Sparky!”

Butters laughed and got eye level with the dog. “Aww, he was just messin’ around.” Stan lets go of the collar and Sparky approached Butters more gently. Stan sits down next to him, watching the blonde hair boy talk and pet the dog with genuine interest and affection. “Huh, you’re really good with pets.” The dark haired boy pointed out. “Ah, it’s just natural instinct to cuddle up with pets. But thank you Stan,” Butters blushed and continued to stroke Sparky’s soft fur. “Ya know, when I’m older, I wanna start a family. A pet, a spouse, and 2 children is my ideal family.” 

“Hah, yeah I know. I remember when we were in preschool we promised each other we were going to get married.” Stan blurted out, which made him purse his lips in embarrassment. Butters looked up and stared at blushing boy. “O-oh golly, I can’t believe you remembered that.” He laughed.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“W-well my dad says that two boys can’t get m-married…”

As soon as those words left Butters’ lips, Stan felt his heart drop. “Oh… yeah. I guess so.” He responded and stayed quiet, leaving an awkward silence between the two of them.

“U-unless you do wanna get married when we’re older. I might get grounded, but I’ll be OK spending my life with you!” Butters quickly said and his face became red. Stan laughed dryly. “Dude, was that supposed to be a confession?” 

“But I don’t want you to get in trouble for me. So don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s not like we’re in love.” Stan said, sounding almost bitter. “Y-yeah…” Butters smiled awkwardly, his eyes looking a little forlorn. 

There was another prolonged silence, before Butters stood up. “I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow Stan!” His bubbly attitude quickly relieved the tension in the room. Stan stood up with him and took him to the door. “W-well, see ya later!” He hugged the dark haired boy and rushed off to his house. Stan immediately felt cold as soon as Butters parted ways. He would give anything to feel the warmth of his hug again.

“Ugh… What is wrong with me?” He moaned and dragged his feet upstairs to his bedroom. Stan started at the poster board, taking note of Butters’ cute handwriting. He felt sick in his stomach and rushed into the bathroom to throw up. 

//

Stan felt his eyelids getting heavier as his teacher kept lecturing about important math formulas. “Marsh! Pay attention to this! These formulas will be on the next quiz!” The teacher snapped and knocked on his desk. A few snickers filled the silence of the room, making the dark haired boy blush in embarrassment. 

After classes end, he head towards his locker and locked eyes with Butters. 

“Hiya Stan!” 

“Hey Butters.”

That’s how their conversation usually ends, with a brief hello, before the two of them head off in opposite directions for class. “Are you gonna head to your science class?” Butters asked as Stan slammed his locker shut. The dark haired boy nodded briefly and was taken aback when Butters started to follow him. “Don’t you have gym?” Stan asked. 

“I do, but I need to head to my counselors office today for freshman course selections.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. What are you gonna take next year?”

“Well, I was planning on taking some photography classes as well as some fine art. Of course, I hafta take algebra 2 and biology. Oh! And also my dad is makin’ me take a robotics class.”

“Your dad’s making you take robotics? That’s pretty lame.” Stan scoffed. Butters nodded sadly. “Yeah, he wants me to become a robotic engineer a-and not some faggy kid with an art career.” The blonde haired boy’s voice started to crack and he turned his head away. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, we might have the same biology and math class.” Butters’ face lit up and smiled excitedly. “Haha, yeah! We haven’t had any classes together for a while now.” He remarked. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they continued to walk down the English hallway. 

“Hey check it out.” Stan stopped and pointed at the elementary wing. “Oh wow, I can’t believe they haven’t taken down our posters down yet.” Butters giggled. 

“Well, to be fair, we did a pretty awesome job of explaining the animals of the sea.”

There was a pause. “H-hey Stan. Do you wanna hang out after school?” Butters asked. 

“I mean, that’s if you want to. Just staring at the poster made me kinda sad that we don’t hang out as much as we used to.” He quickly added and pursed his lips. “Dude, you didn’t even let me answer. Sure, I wanna hang out.” Stan agreed and the blonde haired boy beamed in excitement. He immediately felt his stomach churn and his knees go weak. A feeling he’d miss since he stopped seeing Butters as often. 

“Well, I’m gonna head to the office! But I’ll see you later!” Butters waves and turns into the next hallway. Stan didn’t even realize how warm he felt until the blonde boy was out of his sights. He didn’t even realize how much he was blushing until Butters disappeared. 

He walked into the science wing, still thinking about Butters and sat down in his respective seat. A tap on his shoulder interrupted Stan’s thoughts. “Hey, dude are you OK?” The dark haired boy turned around to see Kyle, slightly concerned. “I think I’m in love with Butters.” Stan blurted out, before quickly covering his mouth.

//

“O-oh… how long?” Butters asked as he stared at the night sky. Stan shifted uncomfortably in the back of his pickup truck and cleared his throat. “I dunno, since preschool I guess. I only realized I was in love… with you in 8th grade.” He laughed and continued to look at the stars. Butters sat up and stared at Stan. “W-why didn’t you say so earlier?” His voice almost cracked, as if he was trying not to snap in anger. “I didn’t think… um… I didn’t think you were into guys, because of…” Stan’s words drifted off into silence. 

“Because of my dad?” Butters finished his sentence and lied back down. The dark haired boy nodded. There was a long and painfully awkward silence between the two of them. They focused their eyes on the stars. “I’ve kinda had a crush on you too for a while now,” Butters admitted, which made Stan choke on his spit. 

“I’m serious.” Butters furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t doubt it.” Stan blurted out, before quickly shutting up. The blonde boy took a deep breath and continued. “I’ve actually been questioning my sexuality for quite some time now. My dad hasn’t been home as much, so I’ve been having more time to think for myself. A-and everytime we’re in class, I’ve been thinking about you. It’s always you,” Butters groaned in frustration. “I didn’t think I was gay or bi for a while now. B-but I kept thinking all the times I felt super happy whenever I saw you smile. Or the nervous butterflies in my stomach whenever I talked to you.” There was another awkward pause. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I really like you too.” Butters finished and continued to stare at the sky. Stan couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Thank god you feel the same way.” His hand inched closer and gently rested on top of Butters’ hand. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Stan sighed in relief and Butters nodded in agreement. 

//

Stan took off his helmet as the coach told the team to put the football equipment away. He made a beeline to his sports bag, only to find it in the hands of Butters. “Hey buttercup. Thanks for being my soccer mom and watching me practice.” Butters laughed and handed him his water bottle. “Awww, anything for my sweaty boyfriend.” 

“No dude, it’s pronounced sweet boyfriend.” Stan corrected and took a giant swig. Butters laughed again. “You need to take a shower before I call you sweet, mister! I’ll wait outside the locker room.” He leaned forward and kissed Stan on the cheek. 

“Ah sick, you have all of my gross sweat and dirt on your lips.” 

“Oh golly, that’s a tragedy!”

After taking a quick shower and changing into fresh clothes, Stan met Butters waiting patiently outside the campus locker room. “Hope I didn’t make you wait too long, let’s go.”

The two boys sat down at the campus bench after going out to eat. They stared at the pond and garden in comfortable silence. Stan felt his stomach flutter with butterflies, a feeling he hasn’t gotten in a while. His hand, in his pocket, rested on top of a small white box.

“When we graduate, I wanna spend my life with you Leopold.”

“Oh, I’m a little concerned. You rarely call me by my real name unless it’s something really serious. Are you finally letting me move into your apartment?” Butters chuckled to himself. Stan smiled back and fidgeted with the box. “I guess in a way. But I mean, I wanna spend my life with you forever. Settle down and shit.” The blonde boy stared at him, eyes getting wider. “S-Stan, are you sayin’...”

Stan took a few deep breaths and got down on one knee. He grabbed Butters’ hand and pulled out the ring.

“Leopold Stotch, will you marry me?”

//

Stan patiently waited at the end of the flower petal walkway to see his groom to be. His cheeks started to become sore, from smiling too much. His stomach churned and he felt like his knees were going to collapse. Kyle nudged him.

“Hey, maybe don’t look like you're gonna have a meltdown at your wedding, dude. Just take deep breaths.” He whispered and the former took his advice. The piano started to play, signaling everybody that Butters was ready to walk down the aisle. 

The door opened and the blonde boy was standing on the other side, smiling wide at Stan. Butters started to walk down, a bouquet of pink tulips in his hands. 

Once he arrived at the altar, the priest began the speech. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Leopold Stotch and Stanley Marsh in holy matrimony. Once, they were strangers. Then, they became friends. Then, they fell in love. And finally, they’re going to continue living life to the fullest together, forever.”

The priest closed his speech and allowed the two to share their vows. Stan cleared his throat and turned to face his groom. 

“Butters, my friend and the love of my life. I really can’t describe how much I love you and how happy you make me. And so, I promise you that I will make you feel the same way forever.”

“Stan, the earliest thing I can remember from my past is preschool. I remember telling you that we would get married one day. I remember in 4th grade, I wanted to start a family. I remember our first kiss in high school and I remember when you proposed to me last year. There are a lot of good things I remember with you. Now I wanna keep making memories with you by my side.”

Butters finished his sentence and the ring bearer handed them both the silver rings. They slid it on each other’s hand and waited anxiously for the priest to marry them.

“Leopold, do you take Stanley to be your husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do!”

“And Stanley, do you take Leopold to be your husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“Of course I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the State of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Butters excitedly leaned in and kissed the dark haired boy, smudging a little bit of lipstick. The audience was clapping and cheering, but all Stan could hear was the heartbeat of his husband.

“I love you Stan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Childhood Promises! Apologies for going away for months, but I’ve recently gotten back into writing! I’m planning on rewriting and finishing Complicated Feelings, so be on the look out for that!
> 
> My tumblr: https://blackburrie.tumblr.com/  
> My Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Black_Burrie


End file.
